Forever
by Abigail Thalia La Rue
Summary: Chapter twenty-six? is up! This story is written for fluff lovers, and depends on it's readers to continue. This is dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010, she is one of my favorite authors, biggest fans, and a truly amazing friend.
1. Forever

_** Author's note: this fic is really fluffy, cheesy and romantic. If you have any comments, flames included, please review, I need all the feedback I can get. Now please, enjoy, or laugh at the terrible writing of, the story. **_

_**Forever**_

I had thought that holding up the sky would be the worst pain I would ever experience. I was wrong. Being away from Annabeth, not knowing if she had found her way back to camp, if she had even gotten away from the explosion. The explosion that I had caused. If she had been hurt, if Annabeth was gone because of me. I would rather hold up the sky for eternity, do anything, for her to be alright.

That kiss, it had opened my eyes, changed everything. I had finally realized the truth, maybe I had known all along, that I was in love with Annabeth Chase.

So after two weeks, then Lord Hephaestus came and let me go back to camp. I leapt onto the raft without looking back. On the way back to camp, I decided that the next time i saw her, if I ever saw her again. I would tell her that I loved her. That I always had. I would pull her aside, and explain how I felt. How I felt through everything, from when we first met, to those two long weeks without her.

When I got back to camp, and found her crying, at my funeral. I was happy. I was happier than I had ever been, just to know she was alive and well. Then she saw me. She ran up and hugged me, I could have stayed like that forever. But she abruptly pulled away, and started yelling at me for worrying everyone. Then Chiron pulled us both to The Big House, so I could explain.

After I had told them everything. Well, everything that didn't involve my undying love for Annabeth that is. I grabbed Annabeth's wrist before she could walk out.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Please" I asked in away that I knew she could not say no to.

"Sure, what is it Seaweed Brain?" She questioned me, smiling at her nickname for me.

I knew by this point, Chiron would be listening to our conversation. But I didn't care, I had to tell her. "I love you Wise Girl" I told her. Then, before she could respond, I kissed her. Just a simple peck, but it meant everything to me.

She opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her. "Please, Annabeth, let me explain" I paused for a moment, she nodded, so I continued.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were just some pretty girl with princess curls. But then I got to know you, and I knew I was wrong. You were, you are, so much more than that. Do you remember our first quest?" I paused for her answer. Though I knew she did.

"Yes, but-" I cut her off, she needed to know every thing.

"Then you'll remember, just after I sent Medusa's head to Olympus. We were calling each other names, bot Grover made us stop. If he hadn't made us shut up, I would have called you amazing. Before we went into The Sea Of Monsters, you and I were fighting. I couldn't stand to have you mad at me, even then, I couldn't bear to see you upset" She was staring at me, open mouthed. I could hear Chiron behind me. His expression was probably similar, if not the same, as Annabeth's.

I knew she would understand, she had to. "when you were taken, all I could think was, 'not her. Take anyone except Annabeth. Take me instead'. When we found you, it was like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. And no, that wasn't a joke. When we were on Olympus, I thought that you were going to join the hunters. If you did, I don't think I could have lived without you. When we danced, I knew that everything would be alright. No matter what happened, because you were with me"

At this point, tears were glistening in her eyes. I could only hope that she felt the same way. I took a deep breath, and continue. "When you kissed me. In that moment, everything was perfect. That was when I really knew, that I was in love with you. That I always have been. For two weeks, I have done nothing but think about you. Worrying about you. Wondering if you made it out alive. When I saw you again, I was happier than I had ever been. Please, Annabeth. I love you. I need you. I can't live without you, and I will never, ever leave you"

I just stared at her. Every fibre of my being, willing her to love me back. Then she said it. The words that I would do anything to hear, "I love you too" Then she kissed me. I knew, at that moment, that life was perfect. And that we would be together, forever.

_** Author's note: again, all comments, flames included, are appreciated. Love ya!**_


	2. Mine

_** Author's note: I have decided to make this a two-shot. This one is...Grover and Juniper. This is dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010, please visit her page, favourite her, and read and review her writing. Okay, on with the story, it's all in Grover's point of view, please enjoy!**_

_**Mine**_

I had always thought Juniper was pretty. Though I had never really gotten to know her. Dryads don't age very quickly, so even though I had met her years ago, she didn't look different. Every time I saw her, it was all I could do not to stare. The more I saw her, talked to her, the more I realized I liked her. But now, I think I'm in love. The way her amber hair blows in the wind, and shines in the sunlight. The way her eyes light up when she laughs. Those are just a few of the countless things that I love about her.

I had thought long and hard about what to do next. I had decided that the next time I talked to her, I would ask her out. If she said yes, I would be the happiest satyr in the western world. If she said no, I would keep trying, I would stop at nothing to win her over. Either way, I would probably need some help from the Aphrodite cabin.

I looked out at the hills, and I couldn't believe it. She was just a little ways away, talking to Chiron. I could tell that whatever it was, she was either excited, or angry, she was talking with her hands a lot. But, it looked like she was excited. She had a slight smile on her lips, even when she was talking. Another thing I loved about her.

Without thinking, I got up and ran over to them. I was probably grinning like an idiot.

As I reached them, she smiled at me. "Hi, Juniper" I greeted her, beginning to get nervous.

Chiron, probably sensing what was going on, started walking in the direction of The Big House. It looked like he was shaking his head, and I thought I heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like "children these days' Though Juniper and I weren't kids anymore.

I turned back to her. It was now or never. "Juniper...uh, I was wondering if.." I was staring at the ground, to nervous to look her in the eyes. "maybe you wanted to, um..." I decided to glance up at her. She had a confused smile on. I took that as a good sign. "Juniper, will you go out with me?" There, I finally asked her. Now all I could do was stand there, and pray that she would say yes.

"okay" Thank you Aphrodite. "let's go for a walk, on the beach. Right about...now!" She said, walking in the direction of the shore.

I followed. Once I caught up to her, she took my hand. I was officially the happiest satyr ever.

After we had walked for a while, we sat down on the sand. We were there for hours. Watching the sunset, and the the moon on the water. We talked, we laughed. Sometimes we just sat there, looking out on the water, her in my arms. I knew that I would always remember. I still couldn't believe that she was mine.

_** Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading more of my fluff, if you want me to write more, or have a suggestion for what couple I should do next, please review. Even if it's a flame, I appreciate that some people take the time to write a review, even if it's only one or two words, or insults, it's nice to now that people are reading. Love ya! **_


	3. Finally Together

_** Author's note: okay, here's chapter three. This is Clarisse and Chris in Clarisse's point of view. It is much shorter than the others, I'm sorry but I just couldn't make it very long because I had to use mostly my own ideas. As always, this is dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010. **_

_**Finally Together**_

Children of Ares never fall in love, that's what everyone thought. For me, it was no different, that is until I met Chris Rodriguez. At first he seemed like some tall, Hispanic kid who I would never really know. Like everyone else that came to camp, he'd stat out of my way. I have never been more mistaken.

He would never shut up! I don't know how many times I tried to kill him, all I know is that it was way more than everyone else. I never gave him a chance.

After he came out of the labyrinth, when he always mumbled about how dark it was, and some stupid string. When he called me Mary. All I could think about was what if I had given him a chance, would it have made a difference? If I hadn't tried to kill him so much, but then I don't think I would have realized the truth. Even though I already knew it.

The truth was, I liked his jokes and all the stupid stuff he used to say. I was just scared, of what would happen, what others would think. I was scared of falling in love, but I did anyway.

When Mr. D came back, when he cured Chris of his insanity. It was the happiest day of my life.

So now, i laugh at all his stupid jokes. I sing campfire songs with him, and I don't mind. As long as through that we're holding hands and laughing together. As long as he's with me, I'm happy. So no matter how much time I wasted being afraid of love, I have everything I could have ever dreamed of. All I need is him, and now, we're finally together.

_** Author's note: again, I'm truly sorry that it's so short. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Even if you hated it, tell me in a review, request what couple I do tomorrow, you could even just send me a link to one of your stories, or one you think I should read. You have lots of time, after tomorrow, I don't update until Monday. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, every review means the world to me. Thank you for reading. Love ya! **_ ****


	4. Eternity

_** Author's note: as always, this is dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010. This chapter is Silena and Beckendorf, it was requested by TheDumbBlondiee. Please enjoy.**_

_**Eternity**_

I had known from the start, but I also knew I had to wait. I had known that I was meant to be with Charles Beckendorf. I had to wait because he wasn't ready, but I wish he had been. Maybe, if he had been, i wouldn't have helped Luke. But he wasn't, so I did.

But when he died, it was because of me. Then, I knew we had to win this war, for Charlie. He had finally asked me out last year, just after the battle of the labyrinth. Because he was with me, it had been the best year of my life.

When Clarisse wouldn't let her cabin fight, I was heartbroken. She was my friend, and she wouldn't fight for the gods. So when I couldn't get them to fight, and she was on patrol, I stole her armour. I put it on, pretended that I was her, and brought the Ares cabin to fight.

I had to act like she would. So unfortunately, when I saw the drakon, I had no choice but to charge it. She did come, she followed her cabin. As I died, she was telling me not to. Typical Clarisse, I might have smiled, but I was already gone.

Everything was a blur. I remember having coins in my pocket, so I was able to get onto the ferry. I waited in line, I don't remember who decided where I would go, I didn't really care. I only truly remember when I was sent to Elysium. The had said that I died a hero, that I had never wanted anyone to get hurt. Which was true.

When I saw Charlie, I knew it had all been worth it, pain, death, he was all I needed. Now we could be together, and we would, for eternity.

_**Author's note: I know it was really short, but it took me almost an hour to write it. If you have any suggestions for Monday (I don't update on weekends) please tell me in a review. Love ya!**_


	5. Forbidden

_** Author's note: I'm back! As promised I am updating every weekday. Today's chapter is... Rachel and Apollo requested by Annieisjaws It's in Rachel's point of view, not as fluffy, but it's the best I could do. Please enjoy!**_

_**Forbidden**_

It could never happen, this will be my biggest regret. When I became the oracle of Delphi, I thought nothing of it. I did like Percy, but he and Annabeth were perfect for each other.

After I had become the oracle, I started getting to know Apollo. When I wasn't in school, and he had time, he would come visit me. He wouldn't stay long, he would just find out what was going on, how I was doing. But it was enough. It hadn't even been a year. But now, whenever he visited, I remembered the sacrifice I had made.

I was falling for Apollo, how could I not. He looked a lot like that guy who brought back Kronos, the one I hit in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush, Luke. But Apollo was taller, and he smiled a lot. When he smiled, his eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas. All in all, he was beautiful.

He was almost always joking around, and reciting bad haikus. I had told him they were horrible, that was one of the only times he wasn't goofing off. I had explained what was wrong with them, now they're a lot better.

He took me up in the sun chariot a few times, it was amazing. But it reminded me, even if I wasn't the oracle, we would still never be together. At least this way, I got to know him.

He was the sun god, I was his oracle. We were supposed to be friends, I think. But we could never be, it was impossible, it was forbidden.

_** Author's note: There it is, chapter five. I already have a request for tomorrow, but I need someone to request something for Wednesday. It could be another pairing, or it could be a specific scene, just tell me what point of view. I hope that you'll give me some ideas. Thank you for reading. Love ya! **_


	6. Impossible

_** Author's note: this chapter is Katie and Travis is Katie's piont of view. It was requested by Coco-kinz11. It's very short but I hope you'll like it.**_

_**Impossible**_

I love nature, it's everywhere, trees, grass, flowers. All plants are beautiful, and teeming with life. That's why, when the two most annoying sons of Hermes, Connor and Travis Stoll, pulled pranks on my cabin, I was mad. No, I was furious! Once, they 'decorated' the grass roof of the cabin with chocolate Easter bunnies.

I wasn't just furious at them, I was mad at myself. Because no matter what pranks they pulled, I could never stay mad at them. Well, I could stay mad at Connor. But Travis, I always seemed to forgive him.

If you looked past the immaturity, he wasn't such a bad guy. He was funny, spirited, although he's a total idiot. When he laughed, which was a lot, his whole face lit up, like a little kid.

He wasn't like anyone I had ever met before. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help falling for him. But he was a son of Hermes, and I a daughter of Demeter. No matter how much I cared for him, even if he felt the same, it could never work.

It broke my heart, but we could never be, we could never be happy. It was impossible.

_** Author's note: as I said, it was really short, and it wasn't as fluffy. I did my best and this is what I got. I have been forgetting to mention this, but this story, as always, is dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010. If you have any couples or scenes that you want in this, please tell me. I hope you know, that without the wonderful people who are reviewing, I would have stopped after one or two chapters, I need ideas. Love ya!**_


	7. Never Forget

_** Author's note: here is chapter seven! It's Sally and Poseidon in Poseidon's point of view. This chapter was requested by Annieisjaws. This is very short, but please enjoy.**_

_**Never Forget**_

Sally Jackson, a queen among women. We had only spent a summer together, but I knew that I would never forget her. Even in the darkest of times, just the thought of her smile brightened my day. She was like nothing I had ever seen before.

When I found out that she was carrying my child, I was thrilled, yet terrified. The child would no doubt have my black hair and sea-green eyes, all my demigod children did. I hoped it would have her personality, her sense of truth, kindness and loyalty. But what had I done? I had broken the oath. Now this child would have to suffer the consequences.

When Hades, my own brother, captured Sally, I was furious! She was my true love, my whole world. She had given me Perseus, my favourite child, my pride and joy.

That summer with her, was the best of my existence. All because of her. Now she was in love with another man, it broke my heart, but he made her happy.

No matter how long I existed, no matter how many more children I sired. She would still have my heart, and I would never forget.

_** Author's note: as I said, very short, but it's one of my favourites. Please send me a request. It could be for another couple, or a scene from one of the books that you want me to change or, put in another point of view. Thank you so much for reading this story which is, as always, dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010. Love ya! **_


	8. Fate

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry! I was going to update yesterday but my stupid brother was on the computer all morning. I nearly cried when I realized that I wouldn't be able to update when I said I would. To make it up to you, I am going to post two chapters this morning, the second should be up in less than an hour. Anyway, this chapter was requested by Oceangirl511 and xXxwiseGirlxXx. It's Thalia and Luke, Thalia's point of view. Please enjoy!**_

_**Fate**_

He was gone. Luke Castellan was dead. He died a hero's death, he saved us all.

Before I was a tree, just after I had run away, he had found me. I was cold, hungry, and totally alone. He helped me, he was all I had. He had been kind and loyal. He was a great swordsman and an even better friend.

When we found Annabeth, when he promised her that we would be a family, I believed him. For a while, we were all happy. We had survived, we had accomplished what others our age could not. We had stayed together through all that had come our way.

Only when I was faced with death, sure that I would never see them again, had I realized the truth. I was falling for Luke Castellan. I knew that we weren't meant to be. I wanted us to be, but the Fates had other plans.

So he had sacrificed himself, and stopped Kronos from rising to power. I had become a Hunter of Artemis, her lieutenant. And that was what they had planned. That was what was meant to be, that was our fate.

_** Author's note: sorry this is so short, I hope you'll forgive me for not putting this up yesterday. Love ya!**_


	9. Alone

_** Author's note: here's chapter nine, as promised. This was requested by PERCABETH AND THALICO 4EVA ( ). It;s Nico and Thalia, Nico's point of view. Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**Alone**_

Thalia Grace. She was a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis. Unfortunately for me, she also happened to be the girl that I had fallen for.

I had been ten when I first met Thalia. But I was too preoccupied with finding out I was a demigod and my sister joining the hunt to pay attention to her,

i didn't even realize my feelings for her until the war. Before that I gad been much too upset about Bianca's death to really care about anything else. So I had to let her fight, I couldn't say anything. Sometimes she was the only thing that kept me fighting. She was so beautiful.

Her eyes, bright blue and full of life. Her hair, like beautiful, black silk, it flowed in the breeze and shined in the sunlight.

Once the war had ended, she was gone again. I was so happy that she had survived, but now I felt empty. As if she had taken with her the only piece of my heart Bianca had left.

She was a Hunter of Artemis, she ha sworn away from the company of men. She would never feel the same. She might never come back to camp, at least while I was alive. It was like Bianca all over again, I felt so alone.

_** Author's note: I know it was really short, but it's the best I could do. Please give me some requests, this was the last one I had. I won't be updating until Tuesday, I take holidays off. This is, as always, dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010. Thank you so much for reading. Love ya!**_


	10. Revenge

_** Author's note: hey, I'm back! I just: yelled at a shoe, had chocolate for breakfast, or stabbed a stuffed porcupine. Can you guess which one id true? Anyway, this chapter was requested by PERCABETH AND THALICO 4EVA. This is Hades and Maria Di Angelo. It's in Hades point of view from right after Maria was killed. Please enjoy!**_

_**Revenge**_

How could he have done this? Zeus, my own brother. He had taken everything from me. Maria, I was truly in love with her, now she is dead. I was forced to send my children away. Nico had her eyes, he was so innocent and pure. Bianca looked so much like her mother, she was beautiful.

I would get revenge. Zeus would be made to regret what he had done. If he did anything to my children, he would have a war on his hands. They were all I had left of her.

That stupid oracle. She shouldn't have said anything. If it wasn't for that stupid prophecy, I would still have my family. We could have been happy. Persephone would be furious, of course, but Maria was the most amazing woman I had ever met.

I would never forgive Zeus, not for this. Someday, I will be accepted on Olympus. My children will be accepted at camp. Until then, the oracle would never have another host. Until my family was accepted, I would take my anger out on anyone. I would have my revenge.

_** Author's note: I know it was short, but I don't know much about them. If your on Facebook, add me. Just search the name Abigail La Rue. I will happily accept any friend requests. Thank you so much for reading. Love ya!**_


	11. Forgotten

_** Author's note: I'm back! I come bearing another chapter requested by PERCABETH AND THALICO 4EVA. This is Rachel and Percy, in Rachel's point of view. I really don't like Rachel, but it was requested so I have written it. This story is, as always, dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010. Please enjoy!**_

_**Forgotten**_

Annabeth Chase. What did she have that I didn't? Sure, she's pretty and smart, but so what? I'm pretty, and I'm rich. She's a bossy know it all. They fight all the time, how could they be meant to be? Stupid Aphrodite.

I know as the Oracle of Delphi I'm not supposed to date. But really, what is a few dates going to do? I don't even know if it's true, it could just be something Apollo made up.

It's not like he's really allowed to date her. Athena told him to stay away from Annabeth. So either way, no matter who he chose, it would be forbidden. They probably won't last very long anyways. They fight all the time, he would just be saving himself from heartbreak. I would stay with him, we wouldn't fight.

Percy Jackson. He's so stupid. We could be perfect together. But no. He chose Annabeth, not me. He barely noticed me anymore. I had been forgotten.

_** Author's note: I know it's short, and not very good. But I did my best. I need suggestions on what to do for the next chapter. So if you want this story to continue, give me a scene from the books, or a couple for the next chapter. Please, this story depends on it's readers. Love ya!**_


	12. Blessed

_** Author's note: I am extremely happy with the number of requests I got. There were three! I know it doesn't sound like much, but that's three more chapters! Anyway, this chapter was requested by Annieisjaws. This one was very hard to write, it's Sally and Paul. In Sally's point of view. Please enjoy!**_

_**Blessed**_

Paul Blowfis. He's smart, kind, and funny, an I'm in love with him. We work perfectly together.

Everything is finally working out for me. I'm in love, Percy survived, and I finally get to write my book. Paul has been amazing about the monsters, he actually thinks it's cool.

I haven't been this happy since Poseidon. I still love him, of course, but we were not meant to be. Every day, Percy looks more like his father, he always makes me proud.

Paul understands me. He knows my dreams and what matters most to me. He knows that I've always wanted to write my book, and that family always comes first.

He and Percy are my whole world. I just want them both to be safe and Happy.

Aphrodite has blessed my family. There is so much love. I fell for Poseidon, which is probably the best thing I've ever done. Now I have Paul, and unlike Poseidon and I, we'll be together forever. Percy and Annabeth are so happy together, I heard they are Aphrodite's new favourite love story.

My family is full of love, and we're happy. Everything is working perfectly. My family has been blessed.

_**Author's note: there it is! I have been getting a lot of requests for couples, but none for scenes. So if there is a scene you would like for my to write tell me: the scene, what book it's in, and what point of view you want it to be changed into, or what you want me to change about it. I am so honoured that people are actually reading this. Love ya!**_


	13. Unfair

_** Author's note: hi, I'm back! This is Nico and Rachel, requested by xXxWiseGirlxXx. It's in Nico's point of view. This is , as always, dedicated to piperrenesmeeclary2010. Please enjoy!**_

_**Unfair**_

Why did bad things always happen to me? My mother being killed, Bianca's death, and now this. I had fallen for a girl I could never have. Rachel Elisabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi.

She's so fun. The way she always makes you laugh, or explains something about art that you never knew. She always showed up in costumes or her paint splattered jeans. She never dresses up.

I love the way her frizzy red hair looks in a ponytail, and how she seems to never care what she looks like. But she is always beautiful in my eyes.

But as the oracle, she isn't allowed to go out with anyone. It's kind of like the Hunters of Artemis,but they aren't even allowed to like guys, Rachel just can't act on her emotions.

I fell in love with her, I don't even know when. All I know is that I'm in love with her, but we can never be together. Life is so unfair.

_** Author's note: sorry, it's so short, I slept in this morning. I have been given a few requests for next week, but I hope to get more over the weekend. As you should know if you bother to read my author's notes, I don't update on the weekends. Thank you so much for reading my story, it means the world to me. I can't believe how many people read my story, there is 4,261 hits, 17 favourites, 10 alerts, and 40 reviews! I owe it all to the people who review, especially the ones who give me a requests. Love ya!**_


	14. Changed

_** Author's note: I'm back! I hope everyone had a fabulous weekend! This chapter was requested by PERCABETH AND THALICO 4EVA. It's Annabeth and Luke, Annabeth's point of view. It was going to be longer, but I accidentally slept in. Please enjoy!**_

_**Changed**_

Everything happened so fast. I remember when I first met Luke. I had tried to beat him with a hammer, I thought he was a monster. He was so kind. He gave me his dagger, and said we would be a family.

He was so upset when Thalia died. I didn't want to see him like that ever again.

He seemed normal, like any other camper. That's why it was such a surprise when he left. No one ever expected Luke to join Kronos, to abandon us.

When he fell off Mount Tam, I was distraught. In that moment, I forgot all the pain he had caused. That he had abandoned us, that our family was gone.

On Olympus, when he sacrificed himself, I remembered again. But this time I remembered everything. The pain he had caused, and our little family.

So much had happened in those few years. Nothing would ever be the same again. I wondered why it had all changed.

_** Author's note: there it is! I know, it was really short, but I was in a rush to get it done. I only have a request for tomorrow, so if you want this story to continue, please give me a request. Thank you so much for reading. Love ya!**_


	15. Eachother

_** Author's note: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time, so I decided to give you guys a….BONUS CHAPTER! There were some complaints on how Tratie (Travis and Katie) are meant to be, so, I decided to write a little Tratie to make up for me not updating. This one will be from Travis's point of view.**_

**Each other**

Why couldn't I get her out of my head? Katie Gardner, head counsellor of the Demeter cabin, was all I had been able to think about since the war. The way her dark hair framed her gorgeous face, how she seemed graceful, even when in battle. All the pranks I pulled on her and her cabin, meant to get her to notice me, only made her hate me even more.

I knew why I couldn't get her out of my head, why I worried about her during the war, and any other time she was in danger. I couldn't believe it, and no one could have ever seen it coming, but I had fallen in love with her. Katie Gardner, the girl who hates me, and is now my whole world.

I was on the beach, just watching the waves, when she came and sat beside me.

"You okay?" She asked. I guess I looked like the emotional wreck I felt like.

"Fine" I replied, wondering why she was here. She hated me, she told me that herself.

"Seriously Travis, what's up with you?" Why did she have to do this to me? Make me think she cared, try to make me open up, when she would probably end up breaking me ever more. "C'mon, you can tell me anything" What? I didn't understand this, but I felt like I had to tell her the truth. "Travis?" She waved her hand in front of my face, I hadn't spoken in like five minutes. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you" She put her hand on my knee. Her toe was so comforting, maybe she really meant it. I sighed, it was now or never.

"Katie, just hear me out before you say anything. I don't know why I feel like this, or even when it started. But I'm sure of one thing," I paused, praying that this would all work out. "I'm in love with you" I told her, gently stroking her cheek.

Then she smiled. It made her eyes light up, and my heart flutter. "I love you," What? I was shocked, I was finally getting all I could ever want. "and I always will"

I made my move. I leaned in, and so did she. When we kissed, it was the most amazing feeling. I knew that no matter what, we would always have each other.

_** Author's note: There it is! Okay, I've noticed that this story has like six thousand views, yet my other story only has about two hundred. So I would love it if you guys would read my other story, you don't have to review, but I'd just like to know people are reading. I hope you've enjoyed this special chapter, I'll try to update more often. This story may not continue much longer, but I'll try to write all requests I've gotten. My readers mean the world to me, you guys are the best thing in my life. Love ya!**_


	16. History

_**Author's note: Hey, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I promise to catch up on my requests once I get my laptop. This scene was requested by imagine that, it's when Percy and Annabeth kiss in The Last Olympian, but in Annabeth's point of view. I hope you all forgive me for not updating, I'm really sorry, I don't want to disappoint anyone.**_

_**History**_

__The war was over, everything was returning to normal. Or as normal as camp can get. So many lives had been lost. So many good friends that we will never see again. It reminded me how life for a demigod can end at any moment, and we all have to make the most of what little time we have.

He was just sitting there, watching to moon on the Sound. Grover and Juniper were out there, it was so peaceful, a perfect night. It was now or never, and never was certainly not an option.

I walk over to him, praying that my plan would work. "Hey" I slid next to him on the bench. "Happy birthday" I smiled slightly, I don't know if he noticed though. I held out the cake Tyson had helped me bake. It was kind of misshapen, but I was sure it wouldn't taste too bad. We had even mixed some blue icing, Percy's favourite color

"What?" Typical Seaweed Brain, he forgot his own birthday.

"It's August 18th," I reminded him. "Your birthday, right?" I just hoped I hadn't gotten it wrong. But I was sure it was his birthday, and a child of Athena rarely gets things wrong. "Make a wish"

"Did you bake this yourself?" He asked.

"Tyson helped"

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," he smirked. "With extra blue cement." I laughed at that, it was an accurate comparison. He seemed to think for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut it in half and ate it with our fingers. I'd probably have icing under my nails for a week. We just sat there, watching the ocean. The only noises were crickets and monsters in the woods.

"You saved the world," he was now a hero to Olympus, but he had always been a hero to me.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," he noted.

I shrugged. "Oh. I don't care." Actually, when I first found out, I was smiling like an idiot for hours. Maybe now she and I could have a chance at friendship, just as long as she wasn't jealous.

"Uh-huh." Wow, he realised I was lying, I didn't know it was that obvious.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt." I hoped whatever he had to say, it would be good, and not something stupid. But knowing Percy, there was about a 50/50 chance.

He brushed cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable. . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

I kept my eyes on the horizon, if I looked at him, I knew I'd probably start grinning like an idiot again. "Yeah?"

"Then on Olympus," he began, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to." I remember, that moment, when I thought he would accept their offer, and I would lose him forever.

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking. . ."

"Anyone in particular?" I asked, still trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," he complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

I laughed. When had I ever made things easy for him? I put my hands around his neck, butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach." I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When I kissed him, it was like nothing else mattered.

It wasn't like at Mt. Saint Helens, this kiss was meaningful, passionate, and filled with love.

Then, as we all know, the rest of the camp came in, picked us up, and dumped us in the lake. Percy used his powers to form an air bubble around us, and the rest, is history.

_**Author's note: Okay, there it is. I am grateful to every one of you that has put up with my slow updating. I hope to make it up to you all. I would really love to hear your thoughts on this, and I will be happy to take requests. To all who have requested an Athena/Poseidon chapter, I'm sorry, they just aren't meant to be a couple. This is the longest chapter I've written in a while, and I hope to keep them this way. If you don't like my writing, or if you do, I would love to hear from you. Every review means the world to me, fanfiction is my life. You guys are what keeps me going, I hope you all know how much you mean to me That's why I end all chapters, reviews, and any other messages the way I do, because I really do love you guys. Love ya!**_


	17. Wisegirl

_**Author's note: Well, you guys may be mad at me because I'm not catching up on my requests, but I had an idea. Hence another bonus chapter. So, I was reviewing The Best Girlfriend by E. M. Zeray, and explaining a random thing I may have done if I owned PJO, and, this was it. Well, this is an actual story, instead of just a really long run-on sentence. So, I hope you guys enjoy this, hopefully you will. This begins at the bottom of page 373 of The Lightning Thief.**_

_**Wise Girl**_

__I told Annabeth that I got the feeling Chiron wanted me to stay year-round, to put in more individual training time, but I wasn't sure that's what I wanted. I admitted that I'd feel bad about leaving her alone, though, with only Clarisse for company…

The only thing I didn't admit was how much I'd miss her. How much I would think about her, and how badly I wanted to stay with her.

She pursed her lips, then said quietly, "I'm going home for the year, Percy."

I stared at her. Home? She could get hurt at camp, but in the mortal world, she could be killed. I could never live with myself if anything happened to her. "You mean, to your dad's?"

She pointed towards the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's pine tree, at the very edge of the camp's magical boundaries, a family stood silhouetted-two little children, a woman, and a tall man with blond hair. They seemed to be waiting. The man was holding a backpack that looked like the one Annabeth had gotten from Waterland in Denver.

She was leaving now? If I only had some more time, maybe I could have told her. But I couldn't. No matter if a few people thought I was a hero or not, I was still just a wimp. I wasn't like all the brave heroes from Greece, I couldn't tell her.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back," Annabeth said. "Just like you suggested. I told him . . . I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided . . . we'd give it another try."

I hadn't thought she would actually write to him, but it was best for her, she needed to see him again. "That took guts."

She pursed her lips again. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least . . . not without sending me an Iris-message?"

There were so many things I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her that I wouldn't do anything that could risk me not being able to get back to her, and that I'd Iris-message her whenever I could, or even write a letter if I ran out of drachmas. But I was still just a wimp, so all I said was "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."

"When I get back next summer," she said, "we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." What I really wanted to say was 'I'd follow you anywhere.'

She held out her hand. I shook it.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told me. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too, Wise Girl."

I watched her walk up the hill and join her family. She gave her father an awkward hug and looked back at the valley one last time. I wondered if she would miss me, anywhere near as much as I would miss her. She touched Thalia`s pine tree, then allowed herself to be led over the crest and into the mortal world.

For the first time at camp, I felt truly alone. Even more than when I had first stumbled across the boundaries, thinking my mother had just been killed, or when I had just been claimed by Poseidon, and hardly anyone would talk to me. And I knew why. I looked out at Long Island Sound and I remembered my father saying, _The sea does not like to be restrained._

I made my decision.

I wondered, if Poseidon were watching, would he approve of my choice?

"I'll be back next summer," I promised him. "I'll survive until then. After all, I am your son."

My other choice, I didn't care if he approved of. I wouldn't be a wimp anymore, not now.

I stood up, not caring how weak I was, or how much every muscle in my body begged me to sit down. I started running after her.

As I came to the crest of the hill, I saw her about to get into the backseat of her dad's car. "Annabeth!" I called after her, sprinting down the hill, praying that I wouldn't trip. She turned around, obviously bewildered.

"Percy, what are you doing?" she asked. "You shouldn't be out here."

I just stood in front of her for a second, breathing hard. I couldn't back down now. "Stay safe, Wise Girl," I finally said, "promise me that."

"Alright, but why did you come all the way down here? You shouldn't even be walking."

"I had to get your word; I know you'd never break a promise." Alright, this was my chance. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Then, I did what I had been wanting to do since I first looked into those beautiful gray eyes. I kissed her gently on the cheek. It wasn't much, but I felt a small spark of electricity.

She just looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "Don't get yourself killed, Seaweed Brain," she told me, "if anyone's going to kick your butt, it's going to be me."

I was so happy that she didn't punch me, and even seemed to share my feelings for her, that I didn't notice her move closer.

It felt like something just clicked. That small peck on the lips was all I needed to know that she was the one.

"I'll see you next summer." Annabeth said as she got into her dad's car, her family sitting there, not comprehending what had just happened.

As they drove away, I felt as if, no matter what the great prophecy said, everything would work out alright. But just in case, I had to make sure I told her. "I love you, Wise Girl!"

_** Author's note: This would have come out about ten minutes earlier, but I accidentally switched my keyboard to French, and it took me a little while to remember where I had seen the keyboard icon (surprisingly, it wasn't on the keyboard). So I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of Percabeth fluff. My mom told me to go to bed about an hour ago, but haha, I'm writing while sitting in my bed. I'd love to hear from you guys, and get suggestions for future chapters. And I've noticed that there are way more hits for this than any of my other stories, there are only two, so could you please check them out. I'd really appreciate it. Wow, over 1200 words, the longest chapter yet! Love ya! **_


	18. Eventually

_**Author's note: Hi! I thought it was about time for me to catch up on my requests, and after this, I only have two more, so please give me a suggestion for a new chapter, it shouldn't take too long for me to get to it. So this chapter was requested by xXxWiseGirlxXx, and it's . . . Thapollo! Or for those who do not know their PJO couples, Thalia/Apollo! You guys can figure out the POV, because I don't even know what I'm going to do yet. Hmmm, no, wait, it's going to be from Apollo's point of view. I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Eventually **_

There I was again, following a girl I couldn't have. "Hey, Thalia-"

"No, Apollo, I will not go out with you." There it was again, rejection, why wouldn't she give me a chance? I know she's part of my sister's little group of unobtainable girls, but usually they at least flirted back. Well, some of them, at first. Well, no matter what Thalia or Artemis or anyone else tells me to do, I'm not giving up.

"But-"

She stopped walking. "Apollo, I've said it many times, and my answer will not change, I'm not going to go out with you."

"Why?" I asked defiantly. Seriously, why?

"Because," she started, turning to face me, "I don't want to. I am your sister's lieutenant. I have sworn away from men.-"

"But-"

"And even if none of those applied, which they do, you're a player, you would only leave me, break my heart, leave me with nothing." She began walking away again.

"No, I wouldn't." I was following her yet again. "Thalia, I'm not like that, or at least, I wouldn't be." That much was true, I wouldn't leave _her_. I wouldn't break _her_ heart. I know what I'd done to other girls, but this was different, I didn't love them, at least, not how I love _her_. Thalia. I would protect her and love her, forever, if she only gave me a chance.

"Yeah right. Apollo, do you really expect me to believe that? You're a god, I know you wouldn't change, not for anyone, not for me." She started walking faster, but I kept following, I always would.

"C'mon Thalia, just give me a chance."

"No."

"But-" She cut me off. Again.

"Just leave me alone, Apollo. Lady Artemis is waiting for me."

She kept walking. But I didn't follow. Another winter solstice, more rejection. It had been this way since she joined my sister. But I wouldn't give up. I'd always keep trying. And she'd give in, eventually.

_**Author's note: Alright, there we have it, a little bit of Thapollo fluff. Please request some more scenes or pairings, your suggestions are what keep this story going. I always love hearing from you guys. My readers mean the world to me. Love ya!**_


	19. Love Potion

_** Author's note: Well, since this story has over eleven thousand hits and ninety-three reviews, I think you guys deserve another update. His one was requested by BlackAmethyst123 and it is from The Last Olympian, when Percy and Annabeth are alone in the Athena cabin, but from Malcolm's point of view. This will probably be very short and very badly-written, but I'm trying to catch up on my requests, and after this, there is only one more. I hope this doesn't suck too much.**_

_**Love Potion**_

Percy and Annabeth were doing inspection, and we had made sure the cabin was spotless. Annabeth was fair, but also kind of strict, even when it came to her own cabin. The only thing we didn't tidy, was her bunk, she hated it when people messed with her stuff.

They walked in, surveying the room. "_Vlacas_" Annabeth muttered. She basically called herself an idiot in Greek; though that was not one of the twenty-eight different meanings you'd get from Google Translate.

I suppressed a smile. "Yeah, um . . . we cleaned everything else. Didn't know if it was safe to move your notes." Actually, we did know. We knew that it wasn't safe. I grinned at Percy. Everyone, even me, knew he and Annabeth liked each other. "We'll wait outside while you finish inspection." All of us filed out of the cabin. They weren't actually supposed to be alone together in a cabin, but if it got too quiet, I'd be sure to interrupt. After all, I would be listening at the door the entire time, that was my half-sister in there.

"So . . . get any good info from that thing?" Percy asked, I suppose he was talking about Daedalus' laptop, it was _full_ of great information.

"Too much," Annabeth replied. "Daedalus had so many ideas, I could spend fifty years just trying to figure them all out."

"Yeah," Percy muttered. "That would be fun."

Some papers were shuffled around. "You know . . ." Annabeth sounded nervous. This could be getting good. "This whole thing with Beckendorf and Silena. It kind of makes you think. About . . . what's important. About losing people who are important." I'm a son of Athena, I like to know things, and I really wanted to know what was going to happen next. I'm no child of Aphrodite, but everyone loves gossip, and it's always best to get your information from the source.

"Um, yeah, " Percy stammered. "Like . . . is everything cool with your family?" how can he be so oblivious, Annabeth is right, his head is full of kelp.

"My dad wanted to take me to Greece this summer," she said wistfully. "I've always wanted to see-"

"The Parthenon." Maybe she was wrong.

"Yeah."

"That's okay. There'll be other summers, right?" Nope, back to the kelp head theory. This could be the last summer, for all of us. It all depended on him.

"Three out of five," Annabeth muttered, "for a sloppy head counsellor." Figures. Annabeth always gives a fair mark.

I heard them start towards the door; I sprinted behind the cabin just in time. Sitting there, in the grass, I watched the two walk off to the big house. If we lived through this war, they had better get together, or I'd help the Aphrodite cabin slip Annabeth a love potion.

_**Author's note: Well, it seems this idiot messed up. The scene blackAmethyst123 intended for me to re-write, wasn't this one. But I'm not writing another chapter, so you'll just have to live with my mistake. Please don't kill me. **_

_** As I said before, there is only one more request, so please suggest another scene for me to re-write, or a pairing to write a drabble about. It could be a pairing that I've already done, or even one that I previously said no to, who knows, I could change my mind. I love hearing from you guys. Again, I don't mean to be pushy, but could you PLEASE read my other stories. There are only two, and one of them is a short one-shot, so it wouldn't take too much time. Thank you all for reading. Love ya!**_


	20. Cruel

_** Author's note: Alright, unless you guys ask for a scene or pairing, or something, this will be the last chapter. I don't want this to end, but it might have to. The fate of this story is in your hands, and your fates are all in the hands of The Fates, but whatever. Anyway, a fabulous writer known as Bianca Blair Jackson requested a Hermes and May Castellan chapter, so here it is. This will be more like the earlier chapters, and probably really short and sucky but I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Cruel**_

May, my beautiful May. I warned her, I told her it was too dangerous. If only I had known about the curse. The curse Lord Hades, my uncle, had placed upon Apollo's oracle. I still had hope that The Oracle would stay with her, so I let her try, though doing everything I could to convince her not to try. But if I had known, I would have told her that it would not work, and if she had still wanted to try, I would not let her.

I had been left with a child, and my love insane. I did not want to leave him alone with her, but I had to. I knew his fate, I could not stop it. A demigod must be raised by their mortal parent, and Luke was no exception to that rule, and so he was left with my darling may.

I would have stayed with her, protection her, and Luke, for the rest of her life, but I could not. The gods cannot interfere with the affairs of mortals, a rule which most of us, at one time at least, would have abolished, but that could not be done.

I did all that I could. I visited her whenever possible, when Luke was not at home. I watched over him though. I saw every battle, every success, and every mistake. I saw when he chose to fight alongside the Titans, and when he lost the battle.

It was all a stupid mistake. Many stupid mistakes. My not knowing of the curse, the curse itself, the great prophecy. So many things that all lead up to their tragic fates.

It was the thing that could not be changed, the one thing that none of us could control. It was fate. And as they say, The Fates are cruel.

_**Author's note: Okay, there it is! I hope that wasn't too terrible. Remember, if you don't give me any suggestions, this is the end. Please, I don't want this to end, not this soon. But just in case, goodbye, I love you all, more than anything else. Love ya!**_


	21. Secret

_** Author's note: Hey! This chapter should be LONG, so I won't wastes too much of your time. This was requested by Daughter Of Poseidon, it' Waterland from Annabeth's point of view. I would like to thank xoxomega and piperrenesmeeclary2010 for bugging me so much that I have to get off my lazy butt and write this. So, on with the chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck too much!**_

_**Secret**_

__We were searching the Tunnel of Love, and I had the suspicious feeling that this mission was not going to be as simple as we previously thought.

"So Ares and Aphrodite," Percy said, "they have a thing going?" Maybe his head is full of kelp.

"That's old gossip, Percy,: I told him. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."

"What about Aphrodite's husband?"

"Well, you know," I said. Though knowing him, he probably didn't. "Hephaestus. The black-smith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

"Oh sure," I said. "He caught them together once. I mean literally, caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like . . ." I stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that."

In front of us was an enormous empty pool. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Eros stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

Grover crept towards the edge. "Guys, look."

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"This is too easy," Percy said, stating the obvious. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

Well, that seemed to be all there was to it. I ran my fingers along the base of the nearest Eros statue. "There's a Greek letter carved here," I said, trusting this place even less. "Eta. I wonder . . ."

"Grover," Percy said, "you smell any monsters?"

Grover sniffed the wind. "Nothing."

"Nothing-like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?"

Well, that was a little harsh. Grover looked hurt. "I told you, that was underground."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Good, I'm glad he apologized. "I'm going down there." Now what was he thinking? He couldn't just go down there alone; we all knew it was most likely a trap!

"I'll go with you." Grover volunteered, not sounding very enthusiastic, but he was probably trying to make up for the arch thing.

"No," Percy told him. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup in case something goes wrong." I approved of his tactics. Making Grover feel important, but also trying to keep his friend safe.

Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?" Gods. Was I the only one who found this suspicious?

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me-"

"Are you kidding?" My face was burning.

"What's the problem now?" He demanded.

"Me, go with you to the . . . the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?" It's not like I would really mind. But what if my mother found out?

"Who's going to see you?" He said that, yet his face resembled a tomato. "Fine," he told me. "I'll do it myself."

But to his surprise, when he started down the side of the pool, I followed him. I muttered something about how boys always mess things up. Well, they do, especially Percy, but really, I just wanted to keep him from getting himself killed.

We reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. Aphrodite's silk scarf. I looked around; there were mirrors all around the rim of the pool, all facing this spot. Of course, the perfect place for two of the most self-centered gods to make out.

Percy, the idiot, picked up Aphrodite's scarf. He smiled like an idiot, probably about to do something really stupid. So, of course, I snatched it away from him and stuffed it in my pocket. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic." I warned. Seaweed Brain didn't even seem to know what he was doing.

"What?"

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

Oh, just great, a trip wire, why couldn't I have noticed that earlier? "Wait," I said.

"Too late."

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap." Oh, a trap, now if only someone had considered _that_ earlier.

Noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding. The whole pool is a trap. Great, just great. Grover yelled, "Guys!"

On the rim, the statues of Eros were drawing their bows. Then they fired, but not at us. They fired at each other, golden cables trailing behind them. When they anchored, smaller threads began to weave together. Perfect, a golden net. If two powerful gods can be contained in this, the time for sarcasm is over, we're so dead.

"We have to get out, " Percy said.

"Duh!" What an idiot. Of course we have to get out!

He grabbed the shield, and we ran. But of course, climbing up the slope was definitely not as easy as going down. "Come on!" Grover shouted.

He was attempting to keep a section of the net open, but the golden threads were wrapping around his hands.

Then, the Eros' heads popped open, and out came video cameras. Spotlights rose around the pool, a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute . . . fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight . . ."

"Hephaestus!" I screamed. Wow, so obvious, I really should have seen that. "I'm so stupid! Eta is 'H'. He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!" I could have figured it out, if only Percy hadn't been talking.

We'd almost made it when the mirrors opened like hatched and thousands of tiny metallic . . .

I screamed. Thousands of tiny spiders, all coming towards us. "Spiders!" I was in complete shock. "Sp-sp-aaaah!" I fell backwards, almost being overwhelmed by spiders, but Percy pulled me back in. I would have thanked him, but all I could do was scream. There were millions of them. This trap was meant to capture gods. We were surrounded by millions of killer spiders, and no plan could change that. We were doomed. Percy and I climbed into the boat. I think Percy told me to help, but I just couldn't. The loudspeaker continued counting, and the spiders began spitting golden thread. One alone was easy enough to break, but there were so many. He kicked a spider away from my leg.

My brain wasn't working right; I could barely register what was going on. This is why children of Athena fear spiders. We do not fear the creatures themselves, but the effect they have on us. It takes away our most powerful weapon, our ability to think clearly and form a plan.

The loudspeaker counted down, Percy yelled at Grover. I think he had a plan, but I wouldn't hold much hope. I was screaming my head off,. Not literally, but close enough. Grover was in the control booth, pulling levers and hitting buttons. The loudspeaker continued counting. Percy closed his eyes, was it the end?

What if these were our last moments, what if we were about to be eaten alive by hoards of metal spiders? All the things I should have told him, but was unable to now flashed through my mind. The voice on the loudspeaker got to zero, and water roared into the pool.

Wait. Water? Percy pulled me into my seat, fastening my seatbelt. And then the tidal wave hit. We were completely soaked, or at least I was, but the spiders were gone. My mind cleared, and I saw the cameras filming us.

Percy seemed to be controlling the boat, so weren't crashing into the sides of the pool. Then we turned. The boat rocketed through the tunnel, both of us screaming. We twisted and turned past a bunch of romantic valentines junk, and then we were out of the tunnel. We were barrelling towards the exit.

If this ride was actually working, we would have sailed through the golden Gates of Love and down into the exit pool. One problem, there was a chain on the gates, and a lock on the chains. Two boats had gone out ahead of us, they were now piled against the gate. One was submerged, the other cracked in two.

"Unfasten your seatbelt," Percy yelled to me.

"Are you crazy?" Seriously, what was he thinking?

"Unless you want to get smashed to death." He strapped the shield to his arm. "We're going to have to jump for it." Oh, I think I got it. When we hit the gate, we'd use the force to jump the gate. If we were lucky, we'd land in the pool.

But I wasn't feeling all that lucky. I grabbed his hand. If we were going down, we'd be going down together.

"On my mark," he said.

"No! On my mark!" I knew how to do this. I could get us maximum lift, and we'd need a fair bit to make the gates.

"What?"

"Simple physics!" I yelled. "Force time the trajectory angle-"

"Fine!" he shouted. "On _your _mark!"

Alright, I could do this, it's just simple physics. I waited, hesitating that extra second, then I yelled, "Now!"

_Crack!_

I got us maximum lift, we went straight over the gates. But then, we went over the pool, we were heading towards solid asphalt.

Something grabbed my arm, "Ouch!" That hurt.

It was Grover. He had me by the arm and Percy by the shirt. He was attempting to stop us from crashing, but we had all the momentum.

"You're too heavy!" Grover said. "We're going down!"

We were spiralling towards the ground, Grover doing his best to slow the fall.

We smashed into a photo-board, Grover's head going straight through the hole tourists would normally put their faces in. We tumbled to the ground. We were both pretty banged up, but at least we were alive. Ares shield was still on Percy's arm.

Once we caught our breath, Percy and I got Grover out of the photo-board and thanked him for saving us.

Looking back, I saw our boat totally smashed, and the Eros statues still filming. Then Percy seemed to notice as well, and he yelled at them. "Show's over! Thank you! Goodnight!" Then the statues turned back to their original positions and the lights shut off. The park was dark and quiet once again.

Percy hefted the shield and turned to us. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

On the way back to the diner, all I could think about was the moment when I thought we were doomed. I had wanted to say so much, but I couldn't. If that ever happened again, I would tell him. But not now, maybe not for a long time. But I would tell him eventually. I would tell him all the things I had wanted to say ever since I first looked into his eyes. Those things would not remain a secret.

_** Author's note: Wow, this is my longest chapter EVER! So, I'll be staying up all night this new years, and I would LOVE to spend that time writing some of your requests, some please give me some. I always love to hear from you guys, I want to make you all happy. This chapter took hours to write, but if you guys like it, then I'll consider it time well spent. I hope you all have had a great year! Love ya!**_


	22. Leave

_** Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating lately, there's no excuse, I've been lazy. But again, I need more requests for this story to continue. As I mentioned before, you can request things I've said no to, I may change my mind. This chapter was requested by piperrenesmeeclary2010, this is going to be Poseidon visiting Percy when he was a baby. This'll probably be very short and badly written, but I'll do my best.**_

_**Leave**_

__Sally was asleep, this was finally my chance. I could not let her see me again, then leave, I wouldn't hurt her like that. I wouldn't have come at all, but I needed to see my child, just once.

I entered the room, and went straight to the crib.

I looked down at my son. He was adorable, curled up in his crib, I couldn't help it, I picked him up. As I held him, he opened his eyes. They were just like mine, sea green. He smiled at me; he had only a few teeth, which only made it cuter. I smiled back, I didn't want to leave him, but I had to.

I put him back in his crib. He did not seem to like me leaving, but he did not cry. I gave him one last smile and a whispered farewell, "Goodbye, Perseus."

Then I was gone, not knowing if I would ever get to see him again. I knew my son would be a hero, if he made it to camp, he would be the one to save the world.

But for now, he was still just a baby. I never wanted to leave him, or Sally. That is one of the hardest parts of being a god, always having to leave.

_**Author's note: I know that was really short and bad, but I didn't have much inspiration. So, really, you need to request some chapters, or there won't be any more. Also, there is a poll on my profile, it's important, please go vote on it. Love ya! **_


	23. Abandoned

_** Author's note: And the story continues! Today's pairing is asthenia and Fredrick Chase which was requested by MyChemicalRomanceRocks. Hopefully this doesn't turn out as bad as I think it will.**_

_**Abandoned**_

__Fredrick was such a sweet, intelligent young man. I still remember all of our studying and hard work for him to graduate college, we had so much fun.

But then, after he graduated, I left, I left him with a baby to take care of and no one to help him. I abandoned him.

I really should visit him, but he has a wife and children now, I don't think I'd be welcome. Perhaps I'll send a letter, maybe that could help clear up a few things between the two of us.

I should have visited when Annabeth was little, before he got married, just a few times.

Maybe, if I had, he would have taken better care of Annabeth, protected her.

But I didn't. I never visited, or even sent a letter. Because of that, Annabeth ended up feeling just as Fredrick had, abandoned.

_** Author's note: Sorry about that, I know it was terrible and way too short, but I had no idea what to write. Please remember to vote on my poll, it's currently at a tie, and I'd like to get the opinion of more that four of my readers. Love ya!**_


	24. Truth

_** Author's note: Okay, please don't kill me for not updating; I had no requests that I could do. I know, that's no excuse, but **_XoXOmega _**helped me decide on an idea for this chapter. So, this will be in The Lightning Thief when Percy and Annabeth are talking, but in Annabeth's POV. I hope you like it!**_

_**Truth**_

__We were sitting in that truck, with those poor, helpless animals, and I kept going over that day's events in my head.

__ "Hey, " I said, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy. "

"That's okay. " He's so nice; he saved my life, but he acts as if it was nothing.

"It's just... " I shuddered. "Spiders. "

"Because of the Arachne story, " he guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?" Wow, Seaweed Brain remembers something, impressive.

I nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you. " I owed him my life, but knowing him, I'd probably repay him soon. That worried me, how many times he would risk his life; what if he never made it back to camp?

"We're a team, remember?" he said. "Besides, Grover did the fancy flying. "

We both thought he was asleep, but he mumbled from the corner, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?" Well, he was, but Percy was the real hero.

Percy and I laughed.

I pulled apart an Oreo, handed him half. "In the Iris message ... Did Luke really say nothing?" Really, I know he said something, I have to know what he isn't telling me.

He munched his cookie and seemed to think about how to respond. "Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree. " Oh, well, I hope he's right about that.

Grover let out a mournful bray. "I should've told you the truth from the beginning. " His voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along. " Of course he would want Grover. He may not be the best in battle, but he's a good friend. Percy would never just leave him behind, not when he knew how much getting a searchers' licence would mean to him.

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus." Well, yes, and she would have made it, if it wasn't for me.

He nodded glumly.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp ... " he looked at me. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?" Yes, but I was little, I slowed them down.

I put down my Oreo, uneaten. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were ... Amazing monster- fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us. " They protected me, I was so young. I always wonder, if I hadn't been there, would Thalia have survived?

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp, " he said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker ... " It wasn't his fault, only the Fates can control what happens.

"Stop it, " I said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either. " She didn't. Not even when she knew she was about to die, she was grateful for him taking us to camp, even though we would have followed them anyway.

"She sacrificed herself to save us, " he said miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so. " Well, in my opinion, the Council of Cloven Elders is just a bunch of stupid, fat old goats.

"Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy said. "That's not fair. " No, but they didn't take us into account, only Thalia, he was her mission.

"Percy's right, " I said. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says. " Exactly, I owe him my life, so does Luke.

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy. " Well, that is impossible luck, but not necessarily bad.

"You're not lame," I insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now. " Really, Grover is brave; most people just don't see that.

I kicked Percy in the shin.

"Yeah, " he said, "It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan. " Aw, that was sweet. He may be powerful, but he hasn't let it get to his head. He's just an average kid; or as average as a demigod can get. I hope we make it through this, he's a real hero, and who knows, we might even have our own 'myth' someday.

I heard a deep, satisfied sigh. I waited for Grover to say something, but his breathing only got heavier. When the sound turned to snoring, I realized he'd fallen sleep. Which is what he tends to do in situations like this.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"I don't know, " I said. "But that was really a nice thing you told him. " It really was, it gave him hope.

"I meant it. " See, that is what a hero is supposed to be like. Not self-absorbed and power hungry, but kind and selfless.

We rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed sacks. The zebra munched a turnip. The lion licked the last of the hamburger meat off his lips and looked at Percy hopefully.

I rubbed my necklace; thinking about how we were going to complete this quest.

"That pine-tree bead, " he said. "Is that from your first year?"

"Yeah, " I said. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress-now that was a weird summer... " It sure was; Party Ponies and the Aphrodite cabin should never mix.

"And the college ring is your father's?"

"That's none of your-" I stopped myself; I didn't have to hide from him. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. "

"You don't have to tell me. " Well, I kind of do now, we've entered the subject, so now I'll just be thinking about it until I end up telling you.

"No ... It's okay. " I took a shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard with-out her... That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him. " He was a jerk, that's why I left when I was so young.

"That doesn't sound so bad. " Oh, you don't know that half of it.

"Yeah, well... The problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood. " It was terrible; that woman hates me, I couldn't stand it.

"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?" Probably not.

I wouldn't meet his eyes. Even though I wanted to, I didn't want get emotional around him, I'm fairly sure that freaks boys out. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain. "

"You shouldn't give up, " He told me. "You should write him a letter or something. "

"Thanks for the advice, " I said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

We passed another few miles of silence.

"So if the gods fight, " he said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?" No. I would never fight against him.

I put my head against the backpack Ares had given us, and closed my eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you. " Always, no matter what, I would fight with him. I would fight for him.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" And because you make me feel like I'm not just another demigod; the way you look at me, it's like I'm a goddess. I couldn't live without you, not ever.

He didn't answer me, but a barely noticed, I was consumed by my own thoughts. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I just couldn't. It wasn't the right time. But I would tell him; someday. I just had to figure a few things out, like how I could have fallen for him.

Before I fell asleep, one last thought crossed my mind. I owed him my life; I would have to tell him the truth.

_**Author's note: Well, that didn't turn out too bad. Remember, unless you want really, really long gaps between updates, I need requests. Also, if you wouldn't mind, please read and **__**review **_XoXOmega_**'s story. Thank you all for reading, I only write to please you, my amazing readers. I would really love to hear from you all. Love ya!**_


	25. An Idiot in Love

_**Author's note: Please, don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in Forever, and I'm sorry. So, this request is from lilslybud. I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but, hey, it's still Chrisse. **_

_An Idiot in Love_

I know this is kind of obvious, but I just have to say, I'm an idiot. I mean seriously, what was I thinking? I joined Kronos' army, went into the labyrinth, and didn't see what was right in front of me.

All those days training in the arena, she kicked my butt every time. All those games of capture the flag, if I was on her team I was behind her as we fended off the opposing team, if not, well, she kicked my butt. Every night, right there at the campfire, laughing and singing those stupid camp songs. Only an idiot would leave.

I don't know how I missed it. When I left, she was the only thing I even considered staying for. Even in the labyrinth, when I knew I might die at any moment, she was always on my mind.

Back in the arena, I used to let her win, because seeing her smile was worth the pain. In the heat of the battle, when she just let her instincts take over and just fought, she was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. So in the labyrinth, she was all I thought of. If I had to think of anything in my last moments, I'd always want it to be her.

So how did I not see it? Why did I leave?

Because I'm an idiot, that's why.

But, somehow, I think insanity was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Because it brought everything into focus.

When Mr. D brought me back to reality, I remembered everything. She had rescued me, stood by me the entire time, even when it seemed all hope was lost. She was there for me when I needed her, when no one else was.

She was the first thing I thought of. But, for the first time, I realized why. Why, no matter what others had said, I always saw her as the most amazing, beautiful person in the world.

I may be an idiot, but I'm an idiot who's in love. And the only smart thing I've done is fall in love with Clarisse La Rue.

_** Author's note: Well, there you have it. Please, I'm out of request, so if you ask for something and I'm able to come up with an idea, it'll be the next chapter. Love ya!**_


	26. Remember Thee

_** Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry. I should be working on my Social Studies project right now, but I'm going to try to write instead. I've noticed a reoccurring request that I haven't done, so, here is my attempt at Percy/Calypso.**_

_**Remember Thee**_

Of all the heroes that have come to my island, I may miss him the most. He was so kind, so sweet, and, very, very brave.

He could have stayed with me, could have escaped the Fates' plan, and spent his life with me.

But, like the heroes before him, he chose to leave. He accepted his fate, and left to face his destiny.

I do not think he chose incorrectly, none of them did, that is one of the ways my fate is cruel. I never want them to leave, even though I know it is best.

He returned to his love, and to fight alongside her. He saved her life, and many others. He did not let power and glory get to his head, but chose to help others rather than himself. He chose to set me free, to give others recognition, over immortality.

I will remember him always. For his bravery, kindness, loyalty, and, of course, his looks.

Perseus Jackson, I will remember thee.

_** Author's note: I know it sucks and that it's too short, but I did my best. And…*trumpets* I have an ANNOUNCEMENT-thing. If you want, you can give me the description of your OC and I will do my best to draw them. Then, unless you review anonymously, I will give you the link (I will be posting these on my deviantART). So, if you want me to draw your character, or you have a request for the next chapter, or even if you just feel like flaming or spamming or whatever, go ahead, review. Love ya! **_


	27. I'm in Love

_** Author's note: This one is dedicated to Papersky95. She gave me the prompts emerald and Percabeth, and this was the result. Hope it's not too crappy.**_

**I'm in Love**

His father is my mother's rival, I should hate him, but I can't. I'm not supposed to feel this way about him, but I do.

I try to stop it; I am constantly reminding myself that he is a friend, just a friend. My mother would rather us not even be that. No matter what I do, all the ways I try to distract myself, it never works.

Just the other day at breakfast, I lost my focus. I totally zoned out staring at him. I can't help it. He's been on my mind since we first met. Everything about him, even if it's annoying or frustrating, just makes me like him more.

No. I don't like him. I can't.

But I do.

I am a child of logic, and I can't ignore the facts.

I love everything about him. His fatal flaw, loyalty, he would never leave someone behind, not if there was any other option. Even in the most dire of circumstances, he still tries to be the funny guy, he always looks on the bright side, never loses hope. He's brave; he goes into battle, even if there is almost no chance of winning, and never backs down.

His eyes.

Sea green and always bright. They're like emeralds, with a little bit of blue food coloring. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and, with Percy, I think it may be true. Even when he's trying to hide what he's feeling, you can always tell with one look into his eyes. Or, at least, I can.

Percy is a hero, and I don't deserve him, I don't know if anyone does. But I think he might like me too, and I don't know what to do about it.

I want to do what my mother wants me to, to make her proud, but I can't. Percy is all I could ever hope for. I love everything about him.

Wait. Did I just say love?

No. I didn't.

Not, out loud. But, I guess, I am.

I'm in love.

_**Author's note: Well, finally, I've passes the 50000 word mark on my account. YAY! So, if any of you have any word of pairing prompts for me, I have no plan for, like, the whole summer. All I have planned is going to see a couple of movie on Tuesday and Playland on Thursday. So, if you guys give me the inspirit!ion, I will write as much as you want me to. Love ya**_


	28. Moonlace

_**Author's note: This one-shot was requested by… uh, I forget.. *looks in reviews*.. GoldandSilverAngel! She wants another Percy and Calypso story, so here it goes. *WARNING: this will probably be utter crap because I do not support this pairing, AT ALL***_

**Moonlace **

__Leaving Ogygia was a tough decision. I don't regret if, but I will always wonder what could have happened.

It was my chance to escape the war, the monsters, and all the pain and suffering that came with them. I would have been happy with Calypso; spending the days in her garden and the evenings talking in the glow of the moonlace. Who knows? I could have fallen in love with her, we both could have been happy together, just us.

Now, if it was just that, only the good things, and even if there were a few bad things that came with them, I would regret my decision to leave. But those aren't the only things that would have come with my staying with Calypso, not even close.

I would never have seen any of my friends and family ever again; Grover, Nico, Thalia, my mom, and Annabeth. Annabeth. Even if I had forgotten everyone and everything else about my life before, I don't think I would have ever forgotten Annabeth. And leaving the war, the guilt would have killed me, long before I could ever forget. The thought of leaving the weight of the great prophecy on Nico's shoulders, him being so young and, just not ready, I could never do that. Who knows if we would have even won the war or not?

And, if we didn't win the war, the titans would have probably come and incinerated us.

So, even though I didn't think about most of this stuff when I made the actually decision, I'm pretty sure at this point that I chose correctly.

Now I just have to remind myself that whenever I see the moonlace.

_**Author's note: Hmm, that did not go the way I expected it to, but nothing ever really does. So, crappy? Not crappy? Tell me and I'll give you some of my skittles. Love ya!**_


End file.
